


【美苏】引狼入室

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bottom Illya, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 伊利亚与阔别一个世纪的苏洛再见重逢了。*狼人!苏洛 x “小红帽”!伊利亚





	【美苏】引狼入室

 

_有些狼相当迷人，不会咆哮，也不粗鄙。甜言蜜语，舌灿莲花的人，跟随年轻女孩进她们的屋子，直到床边。但注意啊！众人皆知，这就是圆滑的狼，最危险的一种狼！_

_——查尔斯·佩罗（Charles Perrault）_

 

 

“嘿，小红帽。”

狼来了。

他随着夜色滑到他身边，舒展四肢，显现出躯体，像一支军队正展开旌旗。即使不扭头看，Illya也知道Napoleon Solo正从影子里脱身出来。他拥有藏身在影子里的能力，并且把这归结于他那不知名的母亲——“也许我母亲是只夜魔或者吸血鬼之类的。”

“吸血鬼没有这样的能力。”Illya冷冷地打断他，但Solo不在乎地耸了耸肩。

“随你怎么说，Red。”

他不再在意自己的血统，不再在意别人给他贴上的标签。为了得到想要的一切，他虚荣过、谄媚过、低声下气过，现在他不在乎别人的眼光了。年头把一个人的性格磨合成另外一个模样，Solo似乎变得更谦逊了，又似乎比以前更加顽劣。现在他以自己的标准行事，当一个独断的君王，别人的建议成为过眼云烟，自己的惬意才是圣旨。此时他正从藏身之处脱身而出，穿着他喜欢的三件套，戴着那枚扇形胸针，那上面缀着的是真正的红宝石，魔力充盈，在夜里闪着光。Napoleon Solo总穿得像吸血鬼一样招摇，不像他的同类，这也许解释了为什么他认为自己的母亲是个血族。

Illya和他不同。从最根本的地方、从细胞形成的初始就不同。Illya是半人类，他的父亲是长生种，但种族不明——母亲说他是个精灵，外祖母说他是个吸血鬼，奶娘说他是个恶魔。他在母亲生下自己后离开，而且再也没有回来，留下的唯一线索只有一个红斗篷。Illya试图调查，却一无所获，他怀疑自己的降生是个错误，因此父亲的亲族才不愿接纳他。也许，这跟他身上的某些痕迹有关。

十岁那年，他的身上出现了圣痕。鲜红的创口出现在他的双手、双脚以及左肋上，就像耶稣受难时承受的五伤。这些伤口不会疼痛，但有些直到今天还会流血。教会试图将他引至他们的圣堂，但他没有同意，因为在出生的二十多个年头里，他一直致力于寻找生父的踪迹，然而这件事逐渐让他心灰意冷，于是在彼得大帝即位后，他受洗成为修士，过了近一个世纪清心寡欲的日子。

Illya试图用他者的神让自己得到平静，但他加入教会多久，教派战争就持续了多久。这场战争虚无且毫无意义，只是打着神的旗号进行的互相诋毁，他心力憔悴，便离开教会，成为了自由人。只不过，因为Illya在摩尔多瓦的贡献，教会一直将他的画像挂在教堂里，以吸引更多信徒的加入。因为这样的经历，Solo偶尔还会叫他“红衣主教”，次数太多，Illya已经懒得纠正他关于东正教和天主教的区别。

Solo活在世上的时间比他要长。Illya第一次见他是在热沃当，一只变狼狂在当地作乱，一百多人因此丧命。那时他还在为教会服务，作为基督徒中最出色的驱魔师被派去处理这个事件。Solo当时是一群狼的首领，那只变狼狂想要挑战他的地位，Solo试图单独解决这个威胁，他的狼崽子们却死伤惨重，最后他无可奈何，只好同意与教会联手铲除那只怪兽。

变狼狂和狼人水火不容，虽然能力相似，但狼人的能力源自血统，变狼狂则是巫术的产物。一群疯狂的巫师将刚刚剥下的狼皮披到赤裸的身体上，经过献祭与誓约之后，他们便与某种古老的疯狂力量建立了联系，能化身为狼人不受控制地大肆杀戮。他们都是嗜血如命的疯子，没有理智和情感，对所有的生命都充满憎恨，于是也受到所有力量的绞杀，尽管濒临灭绝，但总会有漏网之鱼。

那是Illya第一次和狼人合作。在他的观念里，狼人都是粗鄙凶狠的战士，实际上，每个狼人都有自己的性格，Solo便是个绝佳的例子。他优雅、狡猾、动作轻盈而且充满力量，打破了Illya所有关于狼人的刻板印象。但那次他们的合作并不愉快，作为一只久居法国的狼人，Solo无疑染上了法国人的毛病，简而言之就是男女通吃。在与他搭档的短暂日子里，Illya忍受了无数的语言挑逗和动作挑衅，有一次甚至当着大主教的面和他打起来。Illya用装满银子弹的枪顶住他的脑袋，Solo却轻松地笑着，说：“你知道银子弹杀不死我，对吧？”

是的，银子弹没法杀死狼人，但能让他们昏迷一会，趁这时候切下他们的脑袋，他们才能永无复生之力。Illya知道这点，却咽不下这口气，于是他扣动扳机，受过祝福的银子弹打进Solo的脑袋，让他昏迷了一整天。Illya因此被主教处罚，跪在教堂里整夜祈祷，而且不准进食、不准饮水，以反思自己的过错。Solo醒来后偷偷跑到教堂的后窗，给他送水和面包，于是他们和解了。

热沃当事件结束后，Illya要回到俄罗斯继续当摩尔多瓦主教，Solo劝他留下来：“为什么要受制于那群虚伪的宗教分子？你明明比他们的能力更强大。”

Illya回答他：“神的灵运行在水面上，他说要有光，就有了光。”

Solo知道自己留不住他，只好放他返回俄罗斯。此后的半个世纪，Illya继续留在摩尔多瓦传教，直到持续不断的内部纷争终于把他的耐心消耗殆尽，于是他伪造了自己的死亡，脱离了教会。那时候他的母亲和外祖母都已经过世，奶娘也早已断了联系，他又回到孑然一身，如同降生时，赤身出于母胎，又赤身归回。

Illya做了很长一段时间的隐士，在深山中隐匿踪迹，靠钓鱼和读书打发时光，但Solo找到了他，私自闯入他的生活，分享了他的房子。那时候Solo已经不再当狼人首领了，为了享受人类发明的那些奢侈玩意儿，他离开了自己古板的同类们，假扮成一位公爵到巴黎去猎艳。玩够了之后，他回到Illya的深山老宅里过一段清闲时光，和Illya钓钓鱼、看看书，偶尔去附近的古堡里和吸血鬼们打一架，然后再回到巴黎去享受温香软玉。Illya把他当做一个不定时回来的租客，与他保持忽远忽近的距离，不在乎他的不告而别，也不排斥在无聊的夜晚里与他互相取悦。但他们之间没有爱，缺乏激情，回避承诺，连亲密都无法保持。这样的日子过了半个世纪，Illya厌烦了，于是在某次Solo再次不告而别后，他决定离开。他回到了俄罗斯，设法找到自己当年的家，却发现那里已经被改造成了纪念馆，里面放着他母亲的婚纱、头冠、他的十字架、父亲留下的红斗篷，向人们展示旧日贵族的生活。入夜后，他偷走了自己的红斗篷，远渡重洋去到新大陆，在那里一待就是一个世纪。他认识了不少同类。叫Gaby的女孩是个女巫，为了躲避女巫审判逃到这里，伪装成普通女孩去大学里学习机械；Victoria是一个货真价实的吸血鬼，她的丈夫却是只萨堤尔，他们平日貌合神离，私下却对对方充满独占欲，这也许解释了为什么他们能结为夫妻。

某天，Victoria异想天开地成立了一个秘密社团，用来召集他们的同类一起开下午茶会、酒会、变装舞会……简而言之就是一群长生种为了打发时间而成立的沙龙。Illya在那里认识了一个僵尸女孩，和她进行过几次和和气气的约会，但彼此都知道对方的心不在焉——他们并不渴望爱情，只是缺个伴。后来他渐渐不在Victoria的聚会上出现了，而是深居简出，再次过起隐居生活。他的朋友们知道没法劝服他，只好由着他去，但偶尔还会把他从公寓里挖出来晒晒太阳，保证他不会变成一只长毛怪。这天晚上，他刚刚洗过澡躺上床，Gaby突然打电话给他，让他一定要来参加Victoria的聚会。

“如果不来，你会后悔的！”

“是么，我想不到自己会后悔的理由。”

“你肯定想不到谁来了！是Solo！Napoleon Solo！”Gaby那边很吵，她几乎是在吼着和Illya对话。这句话说完后，她发现电话那边安静了下来，过了一会，才听到Illya说：“那我更不能去了。”

“为什么？你不想见见老朋友么？”

“Gaby，他和我不是朋友，我跟你说过很多次了，我很讨厌他。”

“可我去你家的时候，明明看见你把他送你的匕首擦得干干净净的。”

“因为那的确是把很不错的匕首。”

Gaby似乎被激怒了，她喷着鼻息表示自己的不满，最后说：“随便你，你这个口是心非的讨厌鬼。”

Illya挂掉电话，打开了一本书，过了一会儿，Victoria打电话过来告诉他：“Kuryakin，亲爱的，你的旧情人来了。”

“他不是我的旧情人。”他翻过一页书，平静地回答。这是真话，他们那时根本没有在谈恋爱，也谈不上是情人。

“噢，我可是听说过你们的很多故事。”

“都是谣传。”

“你真是个狠心的小混蛋，那个男人找了你一个世纪。”

“关我什么事。”

他看了一晚上的书，没有理会朋友们的劝说，第二天Gaby打电话给他，说要来他家里一趟。她送来一只银质的方盒，用魔法装点过，一朵大马士革玫瑰的花蕾被镶嵌在盖子上，一被触碰到就会绽开，发出香气。

“这是什么？”Illya可不是个没接触过魔法的愣头青，他知道这里面藏着机关，也能感受到这里传出的波动，像涨潮时的海浪，汹涌而且急促。

“这是Solo给你的。”

“我不想要。”

“那你得自己还给他。”Gaby挥挥手，表示她不做传声筒，也不想掺和进这件事。她从Illya的家里拿了一盒曲奇，走掉了，留下Illya一个人与那只盒子对峙。

Illya猜不透那里面装着什么。他和Solo很少互送礼物，因为他们的关系不需要取悦对方，但坐在这里猜测只是浪费时间，于是Illya拿过他的匕首和枪，打开了那只盒子。

一缕青烟后，一只狼从里面了跳出来。得益于魔法机关，它好好地待在那只巴掌大的银盒里，出来时连皮毛也没有乱。

“嘿，Red。”

狼在他面前抖擞皮毛，褪去野兽的外形，变成男人的形象。时代变了，他的容貌却没有丝毫变化，只是绣着花、缀着宝石的丝绸外套变成了简洁笔挺的三件套，那些讨人厌的马裤没有了，取而代之的是人字纹的西装裤和布洛克皮鞋。Napoleon Solo还是Napoleon Solo，总是把自己收拾得光鲜亮丽，时代不能改变他装点自己的喜好，没有人能改变。

而Illya不回话，把枪举起来对准他，看他要说什么。

“嘿，亲爱的，你不给我一个拥抱么？”Solo张开双臂作势要拥抱他，但Illya用眼神让他走开。

“停在那里，不然我就开枪了。”Illya拉开保险，“这是点44口径的，装有受过祝福的银子弹，你知道它们射进你脑子里会发生什么。”

“噢，你真是一如既往的火辣。”

“很好笑，Solo。我给你二十秒，把话说清楚，然后从我家滚开。”

“二十秒？你真无情……”

“十秒。”

“好吧，我是来向你求爱的。”

一阵沉默。

“你在开玩笑？”Illya皱起眉来，他扣在扳机上的手指渐渐收紧。

“我没有。你想要我的心脏么？我现在就能挖出来给你。”

那是狼人间一种古老而血腥的求爱方式，一方把自己的心脏挖出来送给对方，以示对方拥有了自己的全部。

“不，别弄脏我的公寓。”——他昨天才请棕精灵来打扫过房间。

这些小精怪现在也成立了自己的家务公司，专门替不信任人类清洁工的长生种做家务。他们收费高昂，但勤劳可靠，能在不挪动四处杂物的同时打扫干净所有角落，还附带清除害虫和老鼠的服务，因此Illya很喜欢他们。

“那好吧，那也许我可以用别的方式追求你，你还喜欢俄国菜么？”Solo进入彻底放松的状态，他拉过一张椅子坐在上面。

“我喜欢，但我不喜欢和你去吃。离开我的家，现在。”Illya用枪管抵住他的脑袋，就像他们第一次见面时那样，而这一次Solo也轻轻松松地笑着，直视他：

“开枪吧，Red，如果把我的脑袋打穿能让你消气，动手吧。”

“什么意思？”

“一个世纪以前我就该认识到自己喜欢你了，可我没有，而且对待你就像对待一个……”他的话说到一半，突然闭上了嘴。

“一个等待公爵临幸的情妇？”Illya用枪管狠敲了一记他的额头，“你，Solo，自大的毛病还是没有改掉。那时候你不过是一个借住客而已，和那些在阁楼里赖着不走的蝙蝠没什么区别。”

“不管怎样，我那时候幼稚又滥情，是个混蛋，可你知道为什么我总是会找到你，回到你身边么？”

“因为你假扮公爵的把戏被识破以至于遭到通缉？”

“什么？我没有，我真的有一个公爵爵位！”

Illya翻了一个白眼，对Solo露出的受伤表情嗤之以鼻。

“待在你身边让我有归属感，Red。”Solo站起身来，举起双手做出投降的姿势，用逼近他的步伐逼他后退。Illya想用枪让他滚开，但Solo毫不在乎。

“你可以开枪，但只要你不把我的头颅割下，我就会一次又一次地回来追求你。”

Solo把他逼到墙边，闭上双眼等着他扣下扳机。Illya的手微微颤抖起来，他并不讨厌Solo——他不可能讨厌Solo，他是除了母亲之外最了解他的人，也是他除了自己的母亲外最了解的人——但他从没想过要爱他。他以为那些半夜时分的心绞痛和看见Solo带回来仕女扇子时的胸闷，只是对受欢迎同性的妒忌，但他的确没法解释为什么当初从隐居地方离开，而且跑得那么远。也许他心里隐约不想要Solo找到自己，因为他清楚自己没法拒绝。

一股剧烈的恐惧占据了他的心灵，Illya扣下扳机，受过祝福的银子弹打进Solo的脑袋。狼人昏死过去，而Illya颓然地贴着墙坐下，看着他流出的血染红了整片地板。

Solo醒来时，Illya正跪在地板上擦他流出来的血，那颗银子弹打偏了，没打进他的脑袋里，只在他的头壳上待了一会就被迅速恢复的骨骼弹了出来。Illya看到他醒来，吓了一跳。

“你怎么会醒？”他扔下沾满血的抹布，抓起那把枪顶住他的脑袋。

“Red，你的枪法不准了，”他拿起那枚跌落在枕头上的银弹，“这说明什么呢？”他眯起眼，意味深长地看着他。

“这不说明什么。”Illya咬紧牙齿，挤出这一句。

“我记得你当时能在一百米外射中那只变狼狂的脑袋，它当时还在狂奔。”

“我的枪法生疏了。”

“可我就在你面前，你的枪就顶在我的脑袋上。”Solo抓住他的枪管，抵住自己的额头，从下面往上看他，带着狡猾的笑。

Illya沉着脸，盯着他：“你想说什么？”

Solo耸耸肩，做了一个“谁知道呢”的表情。“如果我说出来，你保证你不会开枪？”

“我不做保证。”

“那你就慢慢想吧，亲爱的小红帽。”

Solo离开了，留下Illya和他的枪待在原地。

那天之后，那只狼人再次闯入他的生活，并且蛮横地分享了他的房子。Solo带着他的定制西装、手工皮鞋、家族尾戒、私藏酒酿搬进他的公寓，把房间挤得满满当当，到晚上时还要霸占他的另一边床。

“滚开！”Illya用尽全身力气去踹他，但狼人的力气很大，Illya不仅不能让他移动分毫，还被他抓住脚踝拽到怀里。

“你好，小红帽，你要到哪里去？”Solo用全身的肌肉压住他，尽管与人类相比，Illya在力量方面已经是佼佼者，却仍然不能与狼人相提并论，他被死死压在Solo身下，几乎喘不过气来。

“你在玩什么！放开我！”

“你要到奶奶家去，对么？”Solo对他的反抗置之不理，“那你的围裙下有什么？是不是装着蛋糕和葡萄酒？”Solo扯开他的睡裤，把手伸进他的内裤里，搓揉他的阴茎和囊袋。

“Solo！”他的手被Solo固定在头顶，双腿也被Solo的腿顶开，他们的胯部紧紧相贴，他已经能感觉到Solo勃起的性器顶在他的臀缝上，像一管发热的枪。

“啊哈，我就知道你的围裙下藏着宝贝。”

狼人的手抚摸着他的会阴，用手指在那里狠狠摁压，Illya就像被操控的傀儡一样全身散架地塌下来，软着腰被Solo一点点挑逗得流出唾液。他把Illya的后穴弄软了，然后一点点操进去。狼人完全勃起的性器尺寸十分可怕，每次都把他弄得很痛，但Solo总能让他在前期的痛感过去之后舒服得几乎哭出来。Solo把他的一条腿拉开，让他踩着他的胸膛。Illya哽咽着，长期禁欲的身体刚被抚慰一下就敏感得让他想要尖叫，他害怕这种过度的、淹没理智的快感，只好主动吻住Solo压抑声音。Solo欣然接受了他的吻，身下也开始一下下顶弄他最敏感的地方，这让他浑身冒汗，不受控制地拧着腰迎合Solo，好让自己更快得到解脱。

“混球……唔……哈啊……”

Solo的腰快速挺动着，显然要让他快点射出来，好在他高潮后用更猛烈的动作逼他露出更加难堪的表情。

“你不是早就知道这点了么？Red……Illya……我的小红帽……”

床咯吱咯吱地响着，Illya感觉自己的腰快要断了，Solo却把他抱起来在让他在自己腿上坐下，借着姿势进到更深处。Illya攀着Solo的肩，毫无防备地射在了他的腹肌上，但狼人的动作还在继续，而且越来越快、越来越用力。Illya瘫软下来，像猫一样挂在Solo肩上，求他慢一点、求他停下来、求他不要再戏弄自己。

“如果我不呢？”

Illya不回话，他紧紧咬着下唇，手在枕头下摸索着抽出那把枪，然后用颤抖的手握着枪管顶住了狼人的额头。狼人的眉高高挑了起来，眼睛紧盯着身下的人。

“然后呢？”他问，似乎在期待着他的小红帽开枪。

他的小红帽依旧没有回话，而是艰难地拉下保险，用手指一点点扣紧了扳机——他们的缠绵仍在继续，狼人的眼神宛如看着猎物那样炙热，就像即将喷射而出的子弹那样，他用强壮的手握住枪管，腰不断向前顶动。汗滴从Illya的额角淌下来，顺着流到他的耳后，被狼人的眼睛捕捉到了，便立刻在他身上俯身下来，仿佛要咬断猎物的喉管那样，凑近了他的颈侧。然后，从他的下颚舔舐上去，顺着他耳后敏感的皮肤捉住了那滴汗液，紧接着在他的耳垂上轻咬起来。

“Illya……”Solo低喃道，“Illya……Illya……”

他喊着他的名字，连续三次，又连续三次，仿佛在重复着三这个神圣的数字。汗浸湿了Illya的手掌，枪不知什么时候滑落下来，砸在枕头上弹到了床底，而吻还在继续，纠缠还在继续。

Illya知道他拿Solo没有办法，因为引狼入室的那个人，正是他自己。

 


End file.
